Why is everyone so mean
by SnitchFeather284
Summary: Songfic. Not my favourite but my friends said they liked it so I hope you do too.


**_Disclaimer- I don't own the PJO series or Mean by Taylor Swift_**

**_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man_**

Reyna walks mighty and high all through New Rome. To most she seems like she's an unbreakable soul, while in reality she's crumbling. Wall's deteriorating, barriers cracking. She was breaking into millions of pieces and people just watched unknowingly. Worse, they criticize and sneer at her all of the time.

**_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know_**

Annabeth has always know everything from the best battle strategy to difficult homework questions to the littlest facts. The one thing she wasn't good at was feelings, her own and others.

**_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_**

All of the Romans were mad at Jason. He abandoned them in their time of need for Greeks or so they thought. They booed and hissed and jarred at him, but Jason never listened because he knows that it's not his fault and that one day things will be better. Someday he'll be free from the stares and he'll be happy with his friends.

**_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again_**

Percy watches as his friends are hurting. He sees the glares the romans give Jason. He hears the wild-fire lies that are spread about Reyna, but he does nothing. To most Percy seems like a strong leader but he's scared about how people see him. He's always worried about this. He hurts when his friends hurt. He sees Reyna crumble but that's it he just watches and it makes him sick that he can't make himself help her.

**_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know_**

Octavian has always been bullied for being weird. He was always broken down as a kid. They pushed him down with no one to help him up. They left him in the dirt to rot. No one had loved him. His mother had left him on the streets. His brothers and sisters avoided him. His father bestowed him with this curse that plagued him. He didn't know how to treat people so he treats them like he was treated.

**_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_**

Piper never let people get to her. It wasn't that hard seeing as everyone loved her. She saw the people being hurt but it wasn't her so she didn't care. She had dumped Jason's sorry butt after the war when he hadn't saved the world letting others do the job. She was now the most desired, like a true daughter of Apohrodite should be.

**_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_**

Hazel never listened to the taunts people sent her. The hurt wasn't worth it. She knew people didn't like her because of what happened but it doesn't matter to her. As long as she has friends she's good. She'll live through whatever the fates throw at her.

**_But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_**

Frank was a hero. He'd lived through the war and saved his friends and now he was the ambassador of Mars. He was brave, strong, and free. He wasn't burdened by bullies anymore. No one bothered him about his looks or his parentage or even his weapon choice because he stood up.

**_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_**


End file.
